Elbenurlaub
by singvogel
Summary: Ein Elb. Er hängt mir an der Hacke seit ich ihn in der Uni aufgesammelt habe, wo er seltsamerweise gelandet ist. Wie wir ihn wieder zurückbekommen? Keinen Schimmer.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Keine der Inhalte oder Konzepte aus dem Herrn der Ringe gehören mir. Das ist alles auf dem Mist vom lieben Mister Tolkien gewachsen. Allerdings nehme ich mir die Freiheit ein bisschen damit zu spielen, ohne etwas daran zu verdienen.

Diese Geschichte schließt an eine andere von mir an (die da hieße: „Schöne Scheiße"), aber weil ich Verständnis dafür habe dass die nicht jeder zuerst lesen will hier eine **Kurzfassung **mit den nötigen Informationen: Die Erzählerin wird eines Tages unvermutet aus ihrem Fahrstuhl in der Uni nach Mittelerde transportiert, irrt ein paar Tage hungrig und frierend im Wald herum und wird schließlich von ein paar Elben aufgegabelt. Die wurden abgestellt um die ganzen Mary-Sues einzusammeln, die in letzter Zeit so massenhaft im idyllischen Mittelerde auftauchen. Relativ problemlos gelangt sie wieder nach Hause und ist wahnsinnig froh darüber nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses ver… Land setzen zu müssen.

Wir treffen sie nun wieder in ihrer angestammten und bevorzugten Umgebung, der Großstadt.

**Inhaltsangabe**: Ein Elb. Er wird weder versklavt, noch sonst wie verletzt oder tätlich angegriffen (na ja noch nicht). Nein er hängt mir lediglich an der Hacke seit ich ihn in der Uni aufgesammelt habe, wo er seltsamerweise gelandet ist.

Viel Spaß damit!

ERSTER TAG

Ich glaub es nicht! Dass diese Sache mit den Elben mich sogar bis nach Hause in die Großstadt verfolgen würde hätte ich nie gedacht, aber heute wurde ich vom Schicksal gewaltsam eines Besseren belehrt. Dachte erst ich wäre jetzt völlig durchgedreht als ich Gloriel aus dem Fahrstuhl stolpern sah und wollte schon zum Arzt gehen um herauszufinden ob mir wer was ins Essen getan hat. Man weiß ja nie so genau bei dem Mensafraß…

Der Fahrstuhl war (Wunder oh Wunder) derselbe in dem mich auch mein eigenes kleines Mittelerdisches Missgeschick ereilt hat und den ich seitdem meide wie die Pest! Ich war schon auf dem besten Wege mich schnellstmöglich zu verdrücken bevor er mich bemerkt, aber dann überkam mich wohl doch so eine Art Gewissensanfall und ich hab den armen verwirrten Elben kurzerhand aufgesammelt damit er nicht noch richtig Probleme bekommt oder am Ende noch überfahren wird. Wenigstens hat er mich noch wiedererkannt und ist ohne großes Tamtam mitgekommen, auch wenn er sich partout nicht von dem auffälligen Schwert trennen wollte. Was mich dann doch ein wenig irritiert hat.

Jetzt hockt er hier in meiner Küche und trinkt Tee. Ohne Zucker. Bäh! Wie soll ich das bloß meiner Mitbewohnerin erklären wenn die heute Abend von der Uni kommt? Was mache ich denn jetzt mit Gloriel? Irgendwie muss ich ihm wohl was Anständiges zum anziehen besorgen. Vielleicht hat irgendeiner von meinen Kumpels ja noch ne alte Hose oder so was… meine Sachen werden ihm jedenfalls nicht passen. Ich glaube aber auch kaum dass er wirklich Frauenklamotten anziehen würde, selbst wenn er die richtige Größe dafür hätte.

Oh Gott! Ich komme mir jetzt schon vor wie eine Ersatzmama und dabei wollte ich doch nie Kinder. So ein Stress. Aber wenigstens hatte ich heute die einmalige Gelegenheit einen Elben mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Wer hätte gedacht dass man mit einem Wasserkocher so viel Eindruck schinden kann.

Scheinbar war der kleine Kurztrip in die moderne Welt nicht geplant. Ich habe nämlich den Eindruck dass der gute Gloriel ziemlich durch den Wind ist. Wie er wieder zurückkommt weiß er leider genauso wenig wie ich. Dass habe ich nämlich gleich als erstes geklärt. Wenigstens musste er sich nicht erst tagelang durch die Wildnis schlagen so wie ich, obwohl ihm das wahrscheinlich bedeutend weniger ausgemacht hätte als mir damals.

Ok, was ich jetzt brauche ist ein guter Plan. Vorzugsweise einen der dazu auch noch billig ist, denn von meinen angegriffenen Finanzverhältnissen habe ich jetzt schon genug Sorgenfalten! Mit diesem mageren Budget gleich zwei für längere Zeit durchzubringen wird extrem schwierig werden, also wäre ich am besten dran wenn wir ihn möglichst schnell wieder dahin zurück verfrachten wo er hergekommen ist. Dabei drängt sich mir die Frage auf; wie viel essen denn eigentlich ausgewachsene Elben so pro Tag? Will gar nicht dran denken! Wieso immer ich? Das Leben ist so was von ungerecht. Nun gut, es ist wohl nicht zu ändern. Werde jetzt mal meinen Elben füttern gehen und ihm mit den neuesten Errungenschaften der Technik den Atem verschlagen. Der Gasherd sollte da ein wirksames Mittel darstellen. Was er wohl hält von Nudeln mit Tomatensoße? Fleisch muss er sich jedenfalls für die nächste Zeit erst mal abschminken. Hoffentlich bekommt er keinen Durchfall oder so was von irgendwelchen ungewohnten Bakterien die es in Mittelerde nicht gibt oder hat allergische Reaktionen auf unnatürliche Inhaltsstoffe… ins Krankenhaus möchte ich ihn nämlich nicht unbedingt schleppen müssen. Na ich hoffe einfach mal das Elben so robust sind, dass sie auch die hiesige Zivilisation aushalten.

ZWEITER TAG

Die neuen Umstände meiner Mitbewohnerin beizubringen war erstaunlich problemlos. Andererseits kann sie schlecht behaupten Elben würden nicht existieren wenn einer von denen vor ihr hockt und sie mit Hundeblick anstarrt. Hätte gar nicht gedacht dass Gloriel so was fertig bringt. Bei mir wirkt es allerdings nicht. Da kann er nett gucken so lange er will. Männlicher Charme ist an mich verschwendet. Miriam hat allerdings in ihrer typisch zupackenden Art gleich mal angefangen über mögliche Lösungsvorschläge dieser kleinen Misere zu spekulieren. Tja wenn ich sie nicht hätte, da wäre ich schon oft extrem aufgeschmissen gewesen!

Wir haben uns sogar schon eine nette Geschichte wegen der Ohren ausgedacht, so von wegen Geburtsfehler und „ich lass es operieren sobald ich genug Geld zusammen habe" und ich habe ihm eingeschärft sich von allen Polizisten fernzuhalten. Ansonsten sollte er sich eigentlich nahtlos einfügen in die bunt gemixte Gesellschaft dieser Stadt, jetzt wo Karsten ihm ein Outfit gespendet hat.

Hätte meinem Gast ja liebend gern einen Fernseher präsentiert, aber leider habe ich das Ding kürzlich abgeschafft. Wüsste aber zu gern was er wohl sagt wenn ich ihn zwinge sich eine Stunde lang Seifenopern anzuschauen! Ich persönlich würde ja an seiner Stelle einen Koller kriegen und schreiend durch die Wohnung stürmen, aber bis jetzt ist der Gute erstaunlich anpassungsfähig gewesen. Möglicherweise könnte ich ihn ja für ein Buch begeistern, so wie der Herr der Ringe zum Beispiel, dann wüsste er wenigstens mal wieso alle so in den lieben Legolas verschossen sind. Oh da fällt mir ein, dass er vielleicht unsere Schrift gar nicht lesen kann… muss ihn gleich mal fragen. Ohne lesen zu können wird er hier schließlich nicht weit kommen.

Dieses Schlafen mit offenen Augen (oder von mir aus auch Ruhen, wie immer seine Leute das eben nennen mögen) ist ganz schön irritierend. Heute Morgen war mir echt nicht ganz klar ob er denn nun auch wirklich wach ist. Wenigstens hab ich noch eine extra Matratze die ich ihm anbieten konnte. In meinem ein Meter breiten Bett mit einem Elben zu nächtigen ist nicht gerade meine Vorstellung von erholsamer Nachtruhe. In solch engen Verhältnissen schlafe ich jedenfalls immer äußerst beschissen und außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher wie er so einen Vorschlag interpretiert hätte. Ich habe nämlich damals nicht herausgefunden wie das mit dem Sex bei Elben so gehandhabt wird und ehe ich Gloriel ein unabsichtliches Angebot mache würde ich lieber selbst auf dem Boden pennen!

Die Dusche hat ihn schier begeistert nachdem er begriffen hatte wie man die Temperatur richtig einstellt. Möglicherweise versteht er ja jetzt etwas besser warum ich sie so vermisst habe! Leider muss ich ihn gleich allein lassen und zur Uni gehen. Heute zwar glücklicherweise erst um Zwölf, so dass ich genug Zeit hatte um die nötigsten Dinge zu regeln, aber die Vorlesung sollte ich lieber nicht verpassen. Der Kühlschrank ist nach dem heutigen Frühstück leider so gut wie leer. Ich wusste ja dass er mehr isst als ich! Na schön, dann müssen wir wohl heute oder Morgen mal gemeinsam einkaufen gehen. Kann er mir wenigstens beim Tragen helfen wenn er sich schon so rege an der Vernichtung meiner Nahrungsvorräte beteiligt.

Also gut, dann mal auf jetzt zu meiner Lehrinstitution.

SPÄTER ZWEITER TAG

Gah! Jetzt ist es amtlich. Dieser Kerl wird mich spätestens in drei Tagen zum Wahnsinn treiben! Ich glaub es nicht! Wie konnte ich ihn bloß alleine lassen in meinen heiligen Gemächern? Er hat „aufgeräumt"! Mit dem unglücklichen Resultat dass ich jetzt bestimmt nichts mehr wiederfinde. Was vorher ein wohlorganisiertes Chaos war ist jetzt eine rätselhafte, mir absolut unverständliche Ordnung, die sich nicht nur auf mein Zimmer sondern auch auf die blitzblanke Küche und das Bad erstreckt. Ich bin zum Glück gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen um Gloriel aus Miriams Räumlichkeiten zu verbannen bevor er allzu viel Schaden anrichten konnte. Mag ja sein das seine Absichten nur gut waren, aber nachdem ich ihn jetzt wütend angebrüllt habe, dass er gefälligst seine Finger von meinen Sachen lassen soll wird er in Zukunft hoffentlich Abstand von solchen nett gemeinten Aktionen nehmen.

Also wirklich! Ich habe schließlich auch nicht einfach seinen Wald gerodet nur weil ich der Meinung war mich für die liebe Gastfreundschaft revangieren zu müssen die mir von den Elben entgegengebracht worden ist! Im Moment sitzen wir hier beide in getrennten Räumen und schmollen still vor uns hin. Wenn er nicht bald kommt und sich entschuldigt dann geh ich schlafen! Soll der blöde Elb doch verrecken!

DRITTER TAG

Heute keine Uni. Gloriel hat sich letztendlich doch noch entschuldigt. Naja, er ist ja auch der ältere von uns beiden und müsste deshalb sowieso sehr viel erwachsener sein als ich. Ich bin schließlich nur eine unreife Studentin mit kindischen Anfällen. Im Moment liegt er noch faul im Bett herum. Sehr entspannt. Hatte schon befürchtet er wäre so ein schrecklicher Aktivitätsfanatiker, der immer irgendwas zu tun haben muss, aber wunderbarerweise gammelt er genau so gerne wie ich. Bevor wir gleich frühstücken können müssen wir allerdings wirklich erst mal einkaufen. Vielleicht macht Miriam uns ja schon mal einen Tee wenn ich sie nett darum bitte…

Nach dem Frühstück werden wir jedenfalls dann den ersten Teil unseres Gloriel-Heimkehr Plans ausführen und eine Nachricht im Fahrstuhl in der Uni hinterlassen, für den Fall dass sie ihm jemanden hinterherschicken, worauf wir inständig hoffen. Sehr viel weiter sind wir nämlich bedauerlicherweise trotz des lobenswerten intellektuellen Beistandes meiner Mitbewohnerin noch nicht gekommen. Ich hoffe nur dass niemand seine Edding Runen sofort wegwischt. Wir können natürlich immer noch wiederkommen und es nachschreiben, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich wahnsinnig Schiss davor habe erwischt zu werden. Bin scheinbar doch eher ein kleiner Feigling. Gibt es in Fahrstühlen eigentlich Kameras? Oder ist diese Überlegung schon als paranoid einzustufen?

Miriam ist offensichtlich total begeistert von Gloriel und bekommt ab und zu einen ganz schwärmerischen Blick wenn er grad nicht hinschaut. Ich persönlich bin ja eher der Meinung dass er nicht so wirklich auf Frauen steht, nachdem ich ihn gestern dabei erwischt habe wie er zehn Minuten lang den nett bemuskelten, halbnackten Kerl auf dem Cover von meiner Sergej angestarrt hat. Aber wer bin ich denn sie so unsanft aus ihren Illusionen zu reißen, noch dazu mit nicht mehr als einer abwegigen Vermutung? Vielleicht schleppen wir ihn einfach mal in eine entsprechende Disko und warten ab was passiert. Hähä, da würde ich bestimmt Spaß haben beim zuschauen! Böse von mir, ich weiß. Ab in die Ecke und schämen!

Ich habe übrigens den starken Verdacht dass der Elb mit meinen Topfpflanzen spricht, etwas dass ich selbst immer schon ausprobieren wollte mir dabei aber zu blöd vorkam um diesen schicken Plan auch wirklich umzusetzen. Der unerwartete Zuspruch scheint den armen Geschöpfen allerdings recht gut zu tun, denn sie treiben trotz chronischem Lichtmangel wieder neu aus. Hatte gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet dass sie auch nur die nächste Woche überleben.

Nun gut, dann werde ich mich mal unter die Dusche schwingen und den neuen, verheißungsvollen Tag willkommen heißen. Eine pure Freude, mein neues Duschgel riecht absolut himmlisch! Leider scheint Gloriel dass auch aufgefallen zu sein, es ist nämlich auch schon fast wieder leer. Was macht der bloß mit dem Zeug? Trinken?

DRITTER TAG SPÄTER

Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen! Die Runen sind geschrieben und der Kühlschrank voll. Die Sache mit den Scannerkassen konnte ich zwar nicht zufriedenstellend erklären, aber das kann Miriam später übernehmen, die kennt sich mit so was besser aus als ich.

Wir haben beschlossen eine kleine Fotosession im Park abzuhalten, damit Gloriel auch mal wieder ein paar grüne Pflanzen zu Gesicht bekommt und sich nicht so erdrückt fühlt von dem vielen Verkehr und Beton um ihn herum. Obwohl er es mit keiner Silbe erwähnt hat bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihm diese städtische Umgebung ganz schön zu schaffen macht. Ich war immerhin auch extrem gestresst von dem plötzlichen Überschuss an Natur den ich drüben aushalten musste! Ganz zu schweigen von der Umstellung damals als ich von meinem kleinen Kuhdorf hier her gezogen bin. Da schwirrte mir echt der Kopf! Zu viele Leute, zu viel Bewegung, zu viel alles.

Aber nun zu einem etwas erfreulicheren Thema. Morgen ist endlich Freitag und das heißt DISKO! Vielleicht sollten wir für Gloriel noch Ohrschonende Maßnahmen ergreifen irgendwelche Stöpsel besorgen oder so, damit er nicht auf der Stelle taub wird mit seinen empfindlichen elbischen Hörorganen. Die Musik sollte ihm allerdings gefallen, schließlich hat er sich schon voller Enthusiasmus durch meine gesamte CD Kollektion gegraben und am Ende zu meiner maßlosen Überraschung verkündet, dass er Smashing Pumpkins super findet. So super, dass er sie jetzt den ganzen Tag hören muss. Leider besitze ich aber nur zwei CDs von denen, was ihn von seiner Begeisterung nicht im Geringsten abbringt. Ich habe allerdings langsam genug davon immer wieder dasselbe zu hören. Abwechslung ist eben auch nicht zu verachten. Schon irgendwie komisch. Ich hätte ja erwartet dass er eher auf die keltische Musik abfährt. Vielleicht legt sich diese seltsame Begeisterung irgendwann wieder.

Das ich heute für zwei Eintritt zahlen muss bedeutet: Kein Bier für mich, aber wahrscheinlich ist es sowieso besser wenn ich den Abend über nüchtern bleibe. Wer weiß was sich da für Situationen entwickeln werden… immerhin habe ich vor ihn ins Schwuz zu entführen, wo ja schon die Möglichkeit besteht dass er mal von ein paar Männern angeflirtet wird. Bin ja sooo gespannt! Oder sollte ich ihn vielleicht doch vorwarnen? Ach nein. Dann wäre ja der ganze Spaß verdorben. Huch da kommt er, also dann auf in den Park und Grün tanken.


	2. verdammte Elben

Disclaimer: Nüscht meins. Alles gehört dem hochverehrten Erfinder JRR Tolkien.

A/N: Hat ganz schön lange gedauert… mein Standardsatz am Anfang von Kapiteln wie es scheint. Seufz.

* * *

C

C

VIERTER TAG

Oooohh! Mir geht's nicht gut! Es ist zwar schon fast vier und sowohl der Elb als auch Miriam sind schon auf den Beinen und rumoren viel zu laut irgendwo in der Wohnung rum, aber ich fühle mich zu einem solchen Kraftakt der Bewegung einfach noch nicht imstande. Wer hatte eigentlich die beschissene Idee noch eine Flasche Vodka zu trinken bevor wir losgehen? Praktischerweise musste natürlich auch gleich noch eine in der Speisekammer stehen. Ist wohl vom letzten Geburtstag übrig geblieben. Dabei wollte ich doch ganz nüchtern und aufmerksam bleiben… Na ja soviel dann wohl dazu. Wenigstens gab es keine Probleme. Ich glaube es hat ihm sogar Spaß gemacht. Natürlich würde es mir auch Spaß machen von allen Seiten angehimmelt zu werden und dauernd Drinks ausgegeben zu bekommen. Derartig gutes Aussehen sollte unter Strafe stehen. Allerdings hat er mir auch was abgegeben von seinem Schönheitsbonus, dass besänftigt mich schon wieder ein wenig.

Ich finde es ist übrigens extrem ungerecht, dass Elben von Alkohol nicht so beeinflusst werden wie unsereins. Eigentlich sollte er sich jetzt mindestens so schlecht fühlen wie ich! Eigentlich gleich dreimal so schlimm, bei der Menge an Bier und Cocktails die er die Nacht über in sich reingeschüttet hat! Warte mal, ist das etwa Smashing Pumpkins was ich da hören kann? Oh Gott ich flippe gleich aus. Nicht SCHON wieder. Ich weiß sowieso nicht wie Gloriel den DJ dazu gebracht hat gestern mindestens fünf Lieder von denen zu spielen. Muss sein Hundeblick sein, der offenbar doch bei allen außer mir wirkt. Kleines manipulierendes Biest. Ok, vielleicht nicht gerade klein, aber trotzdem ein Biest. Wenn er nicht bald die verdammte Musik ausmacht dann muss ich mich doch noch aus dem Bett quälen und sei es nur um den Cd Player aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen.

SPÄTER VIERTER TAG

So, nach einem ordentlichen Frühstück sieht die Welt gleich wieder viel besser aus. Rührei á la Elb schmeckt erstaunlich gut, aber dass er kochen kann, dass wusste ich ja eigentlich schon vorher. Nur der Gasherd hat ihn wohl für eine Weile davon abgehalten denke ich. So langsam scheint Gloriel seine Zurückhaltung vor der großen bösen Technik zu überwinden. Nach so einem Mahl kann ich ihm sogar die Smashing Pumpkins von heute „morgen" verzeihen. Dass man zum Kochen ein bisschen Inspiration braucht kann ich schon irgendwie verstehen. Mehr oder weniger.

Nachdem ich festgestellt habe, dass mein kleiner Liebling Gloriel in der Tat schon mit unseren westlichen Buchstaben umgehen kann habe ich ihm aus Rache für das frühe Aufstehen jetzt gleich mal die frischeste und grausamste Fanfiktion vorgesetzt, die ich auftreiben konnte. Dann sieht er mal wie der arme, arme Legolas so leiden muss. Hat der aber Glück dass er nicht stattdessen hier gelandet ist. Dann wäre er bestimmt schon im Krankenhaus, weil er von den ganzen Verrückten vor lauter Begeisterung einfach erdrückt worden wäre.

Oh, ich höre gerade seltsam erstickte Geräusche aus Richtung meines Computers. Hoffentlich beherrscht er sich wenigstens so weit, dass ich nachher nicht die Lachtränen von der Tastatur wischen muss. Mal hören was zu diesem Heiterkeitsausbruch geführt hat.

Aha, ein einzelnes Wort kann ich nach zwei Minuten mittlerweile doch ausmachen in dem ganzen Gepruste und Gelache. Wenn ich mich nicht völlig verhört habe, hat der Elb gerade einmal auf den Bildschirm gezeigt, atemlos „Lustschwert" gekeucht und ist dann wieder in haltloses Gewieher ausgebrochen. Kein Wunder würde ich sagen. Bei so einer Wortwahl müsste ich wohl auch ein wenig Schmunzeln. Na ja, in der Fanfiction kann sich halt jeder so austoben wie er es grad will.

Vielleicht sollte ich mal unter dem Vorwand waschen zu wollen seine Taschen durchwühlen und nachschauen, ob da gestern nicht die eine oder andere Telefonnummer drin verschwunden ist. Dann hätte ich die passende Gelegenheit ihn nach der Sache zu fragen die mir in meinem kleinen, schmutzigen Gehirn schon so lange auf den Nägeln brennt, nämlich wie die Elben dass denn bitte regeln mit ihrem Sexleben. Vorschläge hätte ich natürlich ne ganze Menge, aber ob Gloriel die auch so toll findet kann ich immer noch nicht beurteilen. Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja vom gestrigen Diskobesuch Aufklärung versprochen, aber er hätte einerseits einfach zurückhaltend, aber genau so gut auch ein verirrter Tourist sein können, der aus Höflichkeit ein bisschen zurückflirtet wenn er von Männern angesprochen wird. Es ist zum Haareraufen und daraus schließe ich, dass ich lieber nicht Sozialforscherin werden sollte. Wenn ich mir an so was schon die Zähne ausbeiße ist da offensichtlich Hopfen und Malz verloren!

Gut. Später können wir dann mal die nächste Station unseres Plans angehen und die hiesige Bibliothek aufsuchen, um da nach Astrologiebüchern zu suchen. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung von diesem Zeug, aber vielleicht findet Gloriel ja trotzdem einen brauchbaren Hinweis. Auch wenn er bis jetzt nicht sonderlich Hilfreich war in unseren Versuchen ihn wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Jedenfalls hatte damals als ich von drüben wieder hergekommen bin doch auch irgendeine Sternenkonstellation was mit der ganzen Unternehmung zu tun, wieso also nicht da ansetzen. Kaffee gibt's da ja billig im Automaten. Obwohl der scheiße schmeckt.

FÜNFTER TAG

Mist, den ganzen restlichen Tag nutzlos in der Bibliothek verschwendet und irgendwann ärgerlicherweise einfach rausgeworfen worden, weil wir angeblich zu laut waren. Na danke. Da geh ich bestimmt nicht noch mal hin. Wie soll man denn bitte zu einer Lösung kommen, wenn man sich nichtmal ordentlich unterhalten darf? Haben daraufhin beschlossen heute Abend einfach noch mal im Fahrstuhl nachzuschauen. Vielleicht hat sich da ja was getan.

Außerdem müssen wir schon wieder einkaufen. Es ist wirklich kaum zu glauben was Gloriel so alles verdrücken kann. Klar ich verstehe ja dass er die ganzen neuen Sachen interessant findet, aber ich meine mich dumpf erinnern zu können doch irgendwann mal gelesen zu haben, dass Elben auch sehr genügsam sein können wenn es nötig ist. Diese lobenswerte Bescheidenheit vermisse ich ehrlich gesagt gerade ein wenig. Kann ja sein, dass er das als selbstverständliche Gastfreundschaft ansieht, aber ich bin leider doch mit anderen Werten aufgewachsen und finde es ehrlich gesagt nicht so toll wenn er mir alle Haare vom Kopf frisst. Solche allumfassende Gastfreundschaft ist meiner Meinung nach was für Länder in denen es keine Hotels gibt.

SECHSTER TAG

Bin aufgeregt. Im Fahrstuhl stand doch tatsächlich was, dass man als Antwort auslegen könnte. Jemand hat einen Treffpunkt angegeben. Heute Nacht um elf im Park. Hatte schon fast nicht mehr dran geglaubt. Ob dass was wird? Ich hoffe sehr dass sich da nicht einfach wer einen Scherz erlaubt hat. Wäre ja noch schöner wenn wir dann da auftauchen und uns völlig zum Affen machen! Ich ahne böses und wahrscheinlich will Gloriel unbedingt sein Schwert mitnehmen. Gott wie ich dieses verfluchte Ding inzwischen hasse! So viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt sonst kaum etwas. Ich mein, ist ja klar dass die Leute gucken wenn da jemand mit so einem Riesenteil rumrennt, dass potentiell gefährlich ist. Da ist doch heutzutage keiner mehr dran gewöhnt. Ist mir sowieso ein Rätsel wie er das tonnenschwere Ding länger als eine Minute waagerecht halten kann. Wenigstens hat er für den Moment Abstand davon genommen zu versuchen mit dem Ding irgendwelche Dehnungs- und Kraftübungen in meinem Zimmer durchzuführen. Bin fast gestorben vor Schreck als ich das erste Mal reinkam und plötzlich mit einer blanken Klinge konfrontiert wurde.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke bin ich ganz froh in einem Zeitalter zu leben, wo man sich nur in den Supermarkt zu begeben braucht um alles nötige für die tägliche Ernährung zu besorgen. Mir mein Essen im Wald mühsam zusammenzuklauben wäre mir wirklich auf Dauer viel zu anstrengend. Außerdem kann man sich ja bei den ganzen Pilzen nie richtig sicher sein ob die denn jetzt auch wirklich genießbar sind oder ob nicht vielleicht doch irgendeine perfide, giftige Abart in den Topf gewandert ist and der man dann krepiert.

SPÄTER SECHSTER TAG

Ok jetzt ist es offiziell. Ich werde wahnsinnig. Die Sache mit dem Park hat nun dazu geführt, dass ich gleich zwei heimatlose Elben in meiner Küche hocken habe. Wo der andere jetzt genau herkommt konnte ich noch nicht so ganz ergründen, weil der nur spanisch spricht und sich offenbar nicht so gut mit Gloriel versteht. Es scheint mir allerdings so als gäbe es da drüben auch eine ganze Menge spanischer Mary Sues. Was bin ich eigentlich? Ein Asyl für verirrte Wanderer aus Mittelerde? Ich sollte anfangen Eintritt zu nehmen oder die beiden ans Militär verschachern. Es geht mir jedenfalls extrem auf die Nerven, dass sich die beiden die ganze Zeit anzuzicken scheinen und mir nicht sagen wollen was denn hier bitte gespielt wird. Wo sind wir denn hier in einer schlechten Seifenoper oder was? Und ich kann nichtmal was verstehen, weil alles nur auf Dingsda… na wie hieß es noch… Sindarin oder so, abläuft.

Die Hoffnung dass der Neue ein wenig Licht in diese ganze Angelegenheit bringen kann habe ich allerdings noch nicht völlig aufgegeben. Wenn die es endlich schaffen sich ein bisschen zusammenzuraufen, dann werden wir vielleicht doch irgendwann mal einen Fortschritt erzielen. Ich mein, andersrum hat's doch schließlich auch funktioniert!

Ich hoffe bloß dass ich nicht noch einen Spanischkurs belegen muss, nur weil Gloriel zu beleidigt ist um zu dolmetschen. Hoffentlich kommt Miriam bald nach Hause und hilft mir die heitere Seite der Dinge zu sehen. Sonst werde ich mich gleich in eine Ecke setzen und heulen. Ha vielleicht sollte ich das sowieso tun, dann merken die beiden endlich mal dass sie hier nicht die einzigen sind die sich gestresst fühlen. Blöde Elben.


	3. Wieder allein

Disclaimer: Alles Tolkiens und nicht meins. Kein Geld damit verdient. Ach wenn das doch so leicht ginge...seufz.

* * *

A/N: So nachdem ich inzwischen drei Monate dran geschrieben habe ist es jetzt endlich fertig, Das ENDE. Gott war das anstrengend. Ist allerdings nicht so extrem viel bei rausgekommen. Hätte es nicht noch eine Nachfrage gegeben, ich glaube ich hätte das ganze wahrscheinlich still und heimlich unfertig verstauben lassen. Bad me.

* * *

C

SIEBTER TAG

C

Ahhh, große Erleichterung. Meine Mitbewohnerin legt, wie es scheint, ein unerwartetes Talent nach dem anderen an den Tag. Ich wusste bis gestern Abend gar nicht dass sie Spanisch spricht! Das tut meiner Freude allerdings keinen Abbruch. Jetzt wo sie ein wenig Licht in die Sache gebracht hat können wir endlich zum Wesentlichen kommen und weiter an einem Plan arbeiten wie wir die gestrandeten Elben denn nun dahin zurück bekommen wo sie hingehören.

War ja irgendwie klar dass die beiden ein kleines persönliches Problem miteinander haben, aber ein wenig kindisch finde ich Gloriels Verhalten schon. Nun gut, mittlerweile hat er schon mal wieder aufgehört zu schmollen und sein spanisch sprechender Gegenpart hat sich auch einigermaßen beruhigt. Angeblich hat der andere ihm die Freundin weggeschnappt... jaja gegen Eifersucht sind offensichtlich auch Elben nicht gefeit. Obwohl ich doch finde dass nach zweihundert Jahren über so was eigentlich Gras gewachsen sein sollte, aber ich will die beiden schließlich nicht mit unseren Maßstäben messen. Vielleicht wiegt so eine Angelegenheit schwerer wenn man die Ewigkeit zur Verfügung hat um darüber zu mosern. Wenigstens musste ich mir nicht auch noch irgendwelches Gesülze von wegen ewige Liebe oder so anhören. Da hätte ich dann wirklich gestreikt! Solange sie nicht anfangen sich um meine wunderbar gedeihenden Topfpflanzen zu streiten soll es mir erst mal egal sein.

Soweit ich Miriam verstanden habe heißt unser Neuankömmling Raidal irgendwas und hat wunderbarerweise ein wenig konkretere Vorstellungen davon wie unser weiteres Vorgehen aussehen soll. Als Miriam mir das gesagt hat wäre ich ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Und falls das alles nicht klappt kann ich die beiden vielleicht bei e-bay verhökern. Irgendein verrückter Fan wird sich da doch finden, der das Finanzielle Loch, das die Elben bereits gefressen haben, wieder füllen will. Andererseits hab ich dann vielleicht das BKA oder so am Hals wegen Menschenhandel... dabei sind die gar keine Menschen. Ok, ich verfalle in abgründige Schwafelei. Zurück zum Wesentlichen.

Nachdem wir heute morgen unsere Nahrungsvorräte mal wieder aufgefüllt haben, wollen Miriam und Raidal sich nachher noch einmal in die feindliche Umgebung der Bücherei begeben. Hoffentlich haben sie da mehr Glück als beim letzten Mal.

Gloriel und ich sind mit einer obskuren Liste voller seltsamer Zutaten losgeschickt worden, die wir besorgen sollen. Ich mein, mal ehrlich, wer braucht denn bitte vier ganze Kilo Sand und ob wir die bei Vollmond geernteten Ringelblumen bekommen bezweifle ich auch. Wenigstens sollten die Kerzen kein Problem darstellen.

C

SPÄTER SIEBTER TAG

C

Aaah! Hätte ich gewusst das Apotheker so verdammt zickig sein können wäre ich lieber doch noch mal mit in die Bücherei gekommen!

„Nein tut mit leid, Ringelblumen haben wir leider nur im Kilopaket." Ich hätte diese blöde Schnepfe erwürgen können. Ist mir doch egal wenn die Lieferfirma den Scheiß so bescheuert abpackt! Und während ich da noch fast explodiert wäre hat Gloriel einfach mal seinen Charme und Hundeblick spielen lassen und ihr das gewünschte einfach so abgeschwatzt. Ich fass es nicht! Kein Wunder dass der kleine verwöhnte Blondie so beleidigt war als er mal nicht bekommen hat was er wollte. Muss ich diesem Raidal hoch anrechnen dass er es geschafft hat Gloriel seine Angebetete auszuspannen!

Na ja, nachdem meine Beine fast zu Stummeln abgelaufen sind, haben wir jetzt wenigstens annährend alles besorgt. Bis auf den Liter Meerwasser. Keine Ahnung wo der herkommen soll. Einen Kurztrip an die See kann ich mir jedenfalls nicht leisten. Vielleicht reicht ja auch Meersalz dass wir einfach in Leitungswasser auflösen...

C

ACHTER TAG

C

Aha. Habe gerade erfahren dass ich durch eine der beschissensten Klausuren durchgefallen bin die ich je schreiben musste! Die Welt hasst mich. Jetzt muss ich den ganzen Scheiß nächstes Semester noch mal machen. Werde mich heute von meiner freiwilligen und den unfreiwilligen Mitbewohnern trösten lassen! Ich hoffe sie zeigen angemessene Anteilnahme! Vielleicht kann ich sie ja zu einem Saufgelage überreden, bevor sie es wirklich schaffen hier abzuhauen.

Blöde Schicksalsschläge. Da war es ja besser plötzlich in Mittlerde im Wald zu stehen! Obwohl, bei näherer Überlegung. Nein. Wir streichen den letzten Satz. Ganz so schlimm ist es doch nicht. An diesen Trip kommt wirklich nichts so schnell heran.

C

NEUNTER TAG

C

Niemand wollte sich mit mir betrinken. Na gut, jetzt im Nachhinein muss ich auch zugeben dass es wohl besser so war. Wieso kommen eigentlich immer alle stressigen Ereignisse auf einmal angewalzt statt sich ordentlich aufzureihen? Gloriel war allerdings so nett und großzügig mir den Rücken ein bisschen zu massieren, als ich zutiefst betrübt und niedergeschlagen in der Küche hockte. Da habe ich ihm dann auch beinahe seine Gefräßigkeit vergeben. Im Gegenzug habe ich ihm nachher beigebracht Papierflieger zu falten und wir haben sie über die ganze Wohnung verteilt. Ich glaube ein paar sind auch unten im Garten von den Nachbarn gelandet. Na hoffentlich kommen die hier nicht an und beschweren sich. Dann sehen sie nämlich unsere momentanen Untermieter und werden sich bestimmt so ihre Gedanken machen. Am Ende haben wir dann noch die Hausverwaltung am Hals die uns erklären will, dass man in einer Zweizimmerwohnung nicht mit vier Leuten hausen darf. Als ob ich das nicht selber wüsste.

Ach ja ein wenig sind die beiden mir schon ans Herz gewachsen. Aber natürlich kann ich kaum sagen sie sollen mal zu besuch vorbeikommen. Schade eigentlich. Zeitlich begrenzt wären die Elben recht gut auszuhalten. Raidal sagt, dass morgen wohl eine gute Gelegenheit für einen Reiseversuch wäre. Leider behauptet er auch steif und fest, dass wir die ganze Prozedur unbedingt im Fahrstuhl in der Uni durchführen müssen. Das wird doch bestimmt ein Unternehmen mit Herzinfarktrisiko.

C

ZEHNTER TAG

C

Heute soll also die große Show steigen. Wir sind alle schon ganz schön aufgeregt. Auch wenn man es Miriam und mir wahrscheinlich am meisten anmerkt. Raidal und Gloriel schleichen allerdings auch beide durch die Wohnung wie herrenlose Hunde und machen mich damit nur noch nervöser. Wenn doch alles endlich vorbei wäre!

C

ELFTER TAG

C

Ja in der Tat, Herzinfarktrisiko. Die Elben sind zwar jetzt weg, aber die kleine Verfolgungsjagd mit dem Wachpersonal der Uni wird mir wohl noch eine Weile in den Knochen stecken. Gott, hätte ich gewusst wie lange und schnell ich rennen kann wenn es wirklich sein muss, dann hätte ich mich schon lange für einen Marathon angemeldet! Und der Muskelkater den ich seit heute Morgen habe ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern.

Nun ja. Die Wohnung ist irgendwie so seltsam leer jetzt und ich glaube meine Pflanzen vermissen die beiden auch schon. Seufz. Wenn ich nicht so arm wäre hätte ich sie ja einladen können zu bleiben... ach nein. Ist schon besser so. Schließlich hab ich endlich mein Zimmer wieder ganz für mich. Wieso hab ich eigentlich kein Foto gemacht? Verdammt. Die besten Ideen kommen einem halt immer erst wenn es schon zu spät ist.

ENDE


End file.
